


Welcome Home

by I_need_a_nap



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: "they cross blades before they cross words" or whatever it said, F/M, Real short, Sword Fighting, Swords, based off that ending paragraph, but he's also hecka cute, felix is such a tsudere omg, just a quick thing so its probably garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_a_nap/pseuds/I_need_a_nap
Summary: Byleth returns from their duties as archbishop to spend a few weeks at home with their beloved husband Felix. Felix gives them his customary greeting.





	Welcome Home

"Missus Fraldarius has arrived."

Felix stood from the table in an instant. "Please excuse me, Your Majesty."

Dimitri nodded in understanding but Ingrid pipped up from across the table. "Felix, we're in the middle of a meeting. I'm sure the archbishop can walk here without an escort." 

"The archbishop isn't here, my wife is." Felix said sharply, turning on heel. "You all can manage the reports without me." He left without another word, leaving his fellow lords and the king to finish their monthly meeting.

"His wife is the archbishop, what is Felix going on about?" Sylvain gave a small chuckle. "I think he's losing it."

Dimitri hummed from his chair. "Did you not hear the introduction?" His old classmates looked at him perplexed. "They did not say the archbishop arrived, they said Missus Fraldarius." He smiled, "she's not here for work." He cleared his throat. "Anyways, about infastructure in the old Empire territory." 

* * *

Byleth was standing in the entrance hall of the castle, Seteth by her side. He refused to leave her, even while she was off duty. Her head lifted when she heard the large doors at the opposite end open. She stepped forward, unsheathing her sword. Seteth sighed, steeping off to the side, muttering something. 

Felix came walking into the grand entrance hall, sword already out. He swung it around a few times, slicing through the air. He stopped a short distance away from Byleth, the two staring each other down, completely silent. There eyes took each other in, to some it might look like they were admiring the other, but to those who looked closer, it was clear they were sizing each other up.

At almost the same, they both attacked. The sound of their swords broke the silence in the room. Steel on steel. The only other noise was their pants and the sound of their feet on the floor. They didn't dare speak yet. 

Only after their first flurry, when they both pulled away from breathe, did Felix speak. 

"You've gotten rusty." 

* * *

Hours later, once the meeting finished. Dimitri and his close lords and friends were heading to get dinner together. As they made their way to the castles dinning hall, they heard the clang of metal from the entrance hall. Afraid of an issue, they all ran in, weapons drawn. 

What awaited them was not any enimies. Just a sweaty, smiling, and exhuasted couple, sparring in the entrance hall. The twos focus didn't falter when they all entered, too focused on their battle.

"Archbishop! Felix!" Ashe called, breaking the two from their trance. "Would you like to join us for dinner?" 

The two looked at each other before Felix looked back. "We'll meet you there soon, we aren't done yet."

"You both are monsters, jeez." Slyvain laughed, leaving with the others. 

Byleth and Felix glanced at eachother before continuing their fight. Neither ready to throw in the towel just yet. 


End file.
